


Hidden Silk

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Omega Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire decides to test a theory with Dean after noticing some things that make him hot in the bedroom.





	Hidden Silk

Claire could smell the slick coating Dean’s skin as he undressed her.  Every bit of her body that was undressed was making him wetter, but it was nothing like the gush she could sense when he got her down to her underwear.

If she didn’t know any better, she would have said the Omega was going to come right then, staring at her in her lingerie.

It happened the same way every time – whenever they were together, Dean got more worked up over the image of the Alpha girl in her underwear than naked, even.  Claire noticed the pattern, slipping that information in the back of her mind to mull over, as it was never a very good time for her to be distracted with her thoughts when they were in bed.

When they were alone one night, after a long weekend of Dean being in heat and Claire taking care of him, her mind popped the observation into her head.  They were cuddled on Dean’s bed, television across the room playing a movie they’d both never actually started paying attention to, Claire’s fingers tracing lazy circles along Dean’s shoulders and hairline.  “Hey Dean,” she said softly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping.

“Hmm?” he hummed, his arms pulling her body closer to him as he nuzzled against her breast.  

“Do you have a favorite set of my lingerie?  Is there something you really like to see me in?”  Claire felt Dean stiffen a bit against her, but he didn’t answer.  “I’ve noticed you get turned on when you’re looking at me just in my panties, so I wanted to be sure to wear things that you like…”

Dean shrugged, pushing his face harder into her chest and not answering.  Claire waited, knowing that sometimes Dean needed a bit of time before he could form words about personal things like this.

Finally Dean answered, but his mouth was pressed up against Claire’s body and all she heard was a muffled sentence.

“What was that, babe? Can’t understand you when you’ve got a mouthful of me…”

Claire poked his side, making Dean squirm away and his face lifted from her chest.  “I just like all your panties, I guess.  They’re nice.”

Claire watched his face, seeing that he wasn’t telling her the whole truth.  She wanted to press, getting the real answer, but Dean turned away and stood up.  “Gonna go shower, be back soon.”

Claire watched as Dean headed toward the door, walking a bit funny after their weekend together.  His heat had been extra strong this time around; Claire had to take care of him more times than she had in his previous heats.

As Dean was showering, Claire got up to dress.  If he had enough energy to get out of the room and shower, it meant he wasn’t going to want to come back to bed for a while, so she may as well get up, too. She decided to just put on some comfortable clothes –  _Dean’s_  clothes, to be exact.  She opened a dresser drawer to grab a t-shirt, slipping it over her head.  When she opened his boxer drawer, it was empty.

Claire shrugged, closing the drawer and opening the one below it.  Jeans.  The one to the right had some plaid shirts -  _Of course he has folded ones and hanging ones,_  Claire thought.  Below that was a drawer of books, so there was one more chance for extra underwear.

The last drawer she opened had a plethora of things inside, some socks, some rags, a picture frame. Claire rummaged around a bit, moving things to the side, when she spotted some silky fabric.  She grabbed it, curious.

As she held it up to look, Claire realized that she had found a pair of red satin panties.  The territorial Alpha inside of her reared its jealous head, angry that Dean would have a pair of women’s underwear in his drawer, but then she studied it closer.

It was a large pair, she noted, bigger than Dean’s average ladyfriend that he used to find in bars. Claire brought the fabric to her nose, scenting it.  Dean’s scent was there, loud and proud, but Claire couldn’t detect any other scent alongside his – no Alpha, no Beta, no Omega.

Claire looked at the panties again, eyes narrowing.  She thought back to Dean’s non-answer from earlier and began putting pieces together.

Then she heard footsteps down the hall.

Quickly she stashed the panties back in the drawer, closing it and turning to grab her own jeans just as the door opened and Dean came back in.  “Have a good shower?” Claire asked as normally as possible, pulling her pants up.

“You know the showers here are awesome, so duh,” was Dean’s response as he headed for his dresser. He opened his underwear drawer, seeing it was empty.  “Guess we’re going commando today, huh?”

Claire laughed, averting her face so Dean couldn’t see her blush.  She wondered if she hadn’t been in the room if Dean would have grabbed that red, satin pair of panties to wear instead.

A few days passed, a hunt came and went.  Claire went on a supply run, stopping at the post office for their mail and setting a plan into motion.  Dean cooked dinner, spending hours in the kitchen making the most mouthwatering food Claire had ever eaten.

They hung out in the library with Sam for a few hours, Sam searching for yet another case while Dean cleaned their guns, Claire emailing Jody.  Finally Claire stood, eyeing Dean.  “I’m off to bed,” she announced, Sam chuckling at the order in her voice.

“Good night Claire, good night Dean,” Sam said, making his brother realize that it was time for him to go to bed as well.  Dean threw Sam a look but stood, following Claire down the hall to his bedroom.

“Bed so early, Claire?” Dean teased, the scent of his arousal invading her nose.  He knew exactly why she wanted to go to bed, or at least he  _thought_  he did.

“Well, not exactly  _bed_ …” she replied, closing the door behind them and grinning at him hungrily.  “I got you a present, Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised, an eager look on his face.  “A present, for me?” he clarified, smiling when she nodded.  “What did you get me?”

Claire pointed to his dresser, cocking her head to the side to encourage him to open the drawer.  He gave her a lingering look before taking the few steps toward his dresser, hand resting on the nob to his underwear drawer. Claire took a couple steps forward, wanting to see his exact reaction.

Dean pulled open the drawer, revealing its nearly empty state.  Claire had moved his boxers out of it so that there was only one thing lying in the drawer: a pair of brand new, pink lace panties, the perfect size for Dean.

Claire saw the blood rush to Dean’s cheeks and his wide eyes, but she also smelled his arousal grow tenfold.  Dean was frozen, looking at the underwear without saying anything.

“I thought you might want to try them on for me, Omega,” Claire said, hoping that she was right about her gift.  “They’d look so pretty on you…”

Dean’s hand slowly dipped inside the drawer, picking up the panties.  His thumb rubbed at the fabric as he gulped.  “You know?” he asked quietly, still not meeting Claire’s eyes.

Claire came to stand behind Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist.  “I guessed.  Found your hidden pair the other day, thought about how much you like me in my panties.” Dean’s heart was beating hard enough for her to feel it in her embrace.  “It’s okay, Dean.  I’m not judging you.  I’d really like to see.”

Dean took a breath before sighing and turning in her arms, panties still in hand.  His eyes were clouded with a mixture of uncertainty, nervousness, and arousal.  Claire looked back at him with as much comfort and acceptance as she could, and Dean finally nodded.  “Okay, give me a minute.”

Dean bunched the panties into his hand and headed for the bathroom, presumably to change.  Claire wished for a moment that he would have changed right there for her to see, but she knew that he probably wanted a minute to himself.  She undressed herself, leaving on a pair of panties and one of Dean’s button up shirts, a look she knew he enjoyed seeing.  

Claire was lounging on the end of the bed when Dean came back in, closing and locking the door behind him.  He was still fully dressed, and the thought that he looked so completely  _normal_  while having a secret pair of panties on under his jeans made Claire hot and bothered.  

She stood up to meet him, bringing his face in for a firm kiss.  That seemed to be just what he needed to relax, as his arms wrapped around Claire’s body and he kissed back hungrily, letting her lead him to the bed.

As quickly as possible, and without breaking the kiss more than once, Claire got Dean’s shirts off. He had left his shoes off when he changed clothes, so Claire turned them and pushed Dean backwards onto the bed in just his jeans.

“So pretty, Omega,” Claire purred, the tone of her voice automatically making Dean’s hips raise, eager for whatever Claire had planned.  She grinned, getting on all fours to crawl up Dean’s body.

Claire took her time teasing at Dean’s chest, wanting him to be calm and open for her.  She wanted to prove that she accepted Dean for whoever he was and whatever he liked.  When Dean was a wriggling mess, egged on by Claire’s mouth and tongue laving his chest and nipples, she descended to his lower stomach.

Very slowly, Claire unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s jeans, her tongue tracing patterns along the waistline.  She saw a glimpse of pink and smiled.  “So good for me, Omega,” Claire murmured against Dean’s skin, tucking her fingers into his belt loops and pulling the jeans down his hips.

Dean’s hips lifted to help Claire remove the garment, but otherwise he was frozen.  His eyes were on her, watching and waiting for her reaction.

Claire didn’t even have to put on an act of acceptance for Dean – the sight of his erection beneath pink lace was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen.  She licked her lips as she threw his jeans to the side before crawling back up his body.  “Dean…” she groaned, leaning down to nuzzle her nose against the stretched fabric. Dean let out a hearty moan in response, his head pressing back against the pillow as Claire licked his shaft through the lace.

Claire could smell the slick seeping from between Dean’s cheeks and she pulled away slightly to see the dark patch on the panties.

“Flip over.  Present for me, Omega,” Claire ordered, Dean scrambling to obey in his aroused state.  Claire sat back on her heels as Dean got on all fours, pink lace covered ass right in front of her eyes.  Her fingers trailed the seams of his panties before she found the dip between his cheeks, fingers feeling the slick seeping through.

“So pretty for me, Dean,” Claire said, making Dean’s hips wiggle from side to side.  Without any thought, Claire leaned forward, pushing her face against the fabric covering Dean’s hole.  Her tongue pressed against it, tasting the slick seeping through. Dean keened and another gush of slick poured out of his hole.  Claire smiled against the fabric, relieved that her Omega was enjoying this instead of ashamed.  

Claire brought a finger up to massage Dean’s hole through the fabric, feeling it clench at the soft touch of cloth.  She continued to tease at his hole while her other hand reached around to hold his cock, the lace stretching around it as it grew harder.  

“Look so pretty in these panties, Dean.  You should wear them every day,” Claire said quietly, Dean’s cock jumping in her hand in response. “I’m going to make you come in these panties, babe,” she continued, Dean saying something in response but the words were muffled against the pillow.

Claire’s finger that was massaging Dean’s hole came up to pull the fabric down just a bit, enough that Claire could now see the glistening muscle.  With no hesitation, she dove in, her tongue lapping at the delicious slick she found and delving as far as it could inside of him.  

With the hand on his cock, the touch of Claire’s tongue on his ass, and the lacy fabric surrounding him, it didn’t take long for Dean to come.  Claire’s tongue worked him through his orgasm as he clenched around her tongue until he was trembling from the stimulation.  She finally sat back and let the lace fabric cover him once more, her hands guiding him to lay on his side.

“Oh, Dean, I think you’ve ruined this pair…” Claire teased, fingers tracing the come stain on the front of his panties.  “Good thing I bought you more.”

Dean’s eyes lit up, still somewhat hazy from his orgasm.  “Thank you, Alpha,” he whispered, and she knew that it wasn’t for getting him off.  His thank you was for accepting him and his kink, for not judging him.

“Anything for my Omega,” Claire responded before helping Dean out of his soiled panties, cleaning him up, and snuggling him into bed.  Her mind wandered toward the box of panties she’d bought, already planning all the different ways she was going to gift them to her handsome Omega.


End file.
